moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hamilton Adelvice
Hamilton is the only child of Sir Jonathan Adelvice of Lakeshire, one of the few knights from the Redridge Mountains employed by the Verdun household to serve as the protectors of their lands before the First War. In an attempt to avoid becoming a knight alongside his father, Hamilton opted to become a Cleric under Archbishop Alonsus Faol before he was selected to become one of the first Paladins of the Silver Hand. Background Hamilton was born nearly three decades before the outbreak of the First War to Sir Jonathan of Lakeshire and his wife, a relatively well off family that served under the Verdun household as protectors of their lands. On Hamilton's tenth nameday, his father allowed him to be taken by the Holy Order of Northshire Clerics where he trained for many years to become a Cleric under Alonsus Faol. By the time the Orcish Horde invaded Azeroth two decades later, Hamilton was a full fledged Cleric and fought valiantly with the rest of the Clerics in order to repel the invasions. Without knowing it, both Hamilton's father and mother perished at Everstill Manor, protecting the Verdun family as they escaped to Stormwind. With their defeat against the Orcs, Hamilton, along with many of the surviving Clerics, founded the Paladin Order of the Silver Hand. Being able to wield the Light sufficiently already, he was taught the arts of melee combat to become one of the first Paladins of the Silver Hand. Alongside this new Order, he traveled to Lordaeron with Uther the Lightbringer to aid in the Second War. With the end of the Second War, Hamilton remained in Lordaeron and served with the rest of the Order until the betrayal of Prince Arthas Menethil where he alongside many other Silver Hand Knights, scattered to hunt down the Scourge after the Third War. Military History After the Third War With the Scourge mostly falling dormant, Hamilton returned to the Kingdom of Stormwind, specifically to Northshire where he took up a position in instructing future generations of Priests and Paladins for years to come. The Northrend Campaign With the Scourge becoming active when the Lich King awoke, Hamilton rejoined the front lines alongside the Alliance and Highlord Tirion Fordring's Argent Crusade. With the conclusion of the Campaign, Hamilton decided to rejoin the Alliance military where he was given the rank of Knight-Captain for both his efforts in the Northrend Campaign and his efforts during the First, Second, and Third War. The Order of Everstill Upon his return from Northrend, Hamilton once again took up a position at Northshire in instructing and guiding the future generation of Priests and Paladins. When the Iron Horde invaded Azeroth, Hamilton alongside other knights, aided in the defense of the Dark Portal, but he himself did not wander through the "gates of hell" as he so eloquently calls them, having seen many of his comrades slain by the monstrosities that emerge from the portal. As months went by, he began hearing word of the Order of Everstill, supposedly being led in the name of the Church of the Holy Light, His Majesty the King, and the House of Verdun by Viscount Verdun. When his conscience got the better of him, he decided to contact the Viscount about his past in order to serve the House of Verdun like his father did. The young Viscount, three decades his younger, gladly accepted the old Paladin with such a loyal record to his family within the ranks of the Order, requesting that he become one of his own council advisors within the Order. Slain Sir Hamilton was slain during the course of the Holy Crusades by the Forsaken Warrior known as Ghost. Little is known about his death other than the fact that his body was mutilated and decapitated upon it being found. His head has yet to be found. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:Alliance Officers Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Order of Everstill Category:Stormwindian